h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 21: And Then There Were Four
Plot The girls order Lewis to get rid of Max's research. Lewis protests, but then he decides to give it back to Max. After they leave, Charlotte appears and shows Lewis the pictures from the film. She shows the picture of Max and says she knows about him, because she found one of Gracie's sketches. Charlotte asks Lewis in help in looking for him, but Lewis disagrees. Charlotte sees the bag with the research inside Lewis' backpack. Later on at Max's house, Lewis gives back the research and lets him to guard it, but he's unaware Charlotte has followed him. Moments later, Charlotte meets Max and wants to discover the all secret. Meanwhile at Cleo's house, Emma asks Cleo she covered the home from the full moon, but the problem is: Cleo haven't got the vacancy home. Cleo tries to ask Don can Emma and Rikki stay for night, but he disagrees. Back at Max's house, Max tells Charlotte she reminds Gracie. Charlotte tells him Gracie said the stories about the sea. Charlotte shows the picture of Gracie as a mermaid. She asks him Gracie was really a mermaid and Max says she was. Back at Cleo's house, Lewis tells the girls Charlotte knows about Max. Emma asks Cleo what about the moon and Cleo is still trying to figure out how to make Don agree. Rikki decides to go for a swim. Meanwhile at Max's house, Charlotte asks Max how Gracie became a mermaid and Max says the magic will happen at the right place at the right time. Charlotte says it was difficult to keep this on the secret. Max tells her she also must keep that on the secret and Charlotte says she'll never talk about this. At the JuiceNet cafe, Charlotte yells at Lewis for lies and tells him Gracie was really a mermaid. She also says she was talking with Max, because she followed and saw the return of the research. Charlotte wants to know the truth, but Lewis can't tell and Charlotte runs away from him. Later on, Charlotte again watches the film. She discovers the place of the transformation is Mako Island. At Mako Island, Charlotte arrives to the island and arrives to the moon pool. Suddenly, the girls arrive and Charlotte hides. Shocked, Charlotte sees their tails and discovers their secret. Later on at Cleo's house, Cleo tells Don they must stay for the night, because of the "homework about the moon". Lewis arrives and tells the girls Charlotte has followed him. Lewis says he was sure Max will never talk something to Charlotte. Emma asks Lewis he did talk with her. Lewis tells Emma he and Charlotte start an argument and she disappeared. Rikki decides to find Charlotte, but Lewis protests, because the moon will soon rise. Emma yells Charlotte knows about the secret. Rikki asks Lewis Charlotte is still unaware of them and Lewis says Max was talking about Gracie. Meanwhile on Mako Island, Charlotte touches the pool, but it's early for being active. At Cleo's house, while the moon rises, Lewis tells Cleo he and Charlotte almost broken up. Lewis says he didn't give Charlotte the secrets, only the lies. Lewis then says he liked talking with Cleo and he misses it. Cleo says she likes and misses the same and lets Lewis to talk with her. Later on at Mako Island, Charlotte, upset for not being a mermaid, decides to leave, but suddenly the pool becomes active. Charlotte remembers Max's words "the magic will appear in the right place and time". Charlotte jumps to the pool and becomes the mermaid. The next morning at Cleo's house, Cleo and Rikki are sleeping, but Emma has woken up and looks at her watch. Emma becomes happy and says the full moon is over and nothing was happening. Later on at the harbor, Lewis finds Charlotte standing and decides to break up with her. Lewis tells her he's sorry for the last day. Charlotte says she was jealous for the time in which Lewis was spending with the girls and was fighting with it. Lewis tells her they're friends and got the cases. Charlotte says these are secrets. Lewis is going to say abut breaking up with her, but Charlotte thinks Lewis must tell the truth, but now she knows the truth. Charlotte then says she wants to show him something. Charlotte jumps into water. She then shows up as a mermaid. Lewis becomes very surprised. Trivia *First time the girls were not effect by the full moon. *This episode is also called "And Then There Were Four". *Charlotte sees the girls as mermaids. Allusions Notes Quotes Credits *Charlotte Watsford - Brittany Byrnes *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Frank - Craig Marriott *Gracie Watsford - Ashleigh Brewer *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee *Max Hamilton - Martin Vaughan Gallery File:Vqmk4o.jpg File:Charlotte 6.jpg Video thumb|left|354px Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes